


Have I Changed?

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Dallas Stars, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler is hard on himself after missing the game in which Jamie does the unthinkable and wins the Art Ross trophy. Luckily Jamie is there to talk some sense into him.





	Have I Changed?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this takes place a couple of seasons ago but this needed to be written. No Jordie which I have no idea how that happened but oh well. I hope you all like this. 
> 
> As usual, mistakes are mine.
> 
> How are you all surviving the playoffs so far? I hardly am yikes!!!

There were no words to describe just how hurt and awful Tyler had felt when he had been left out of practice and ultimately out of the game versus Nashville. Tyler wasn't one to be selfish and through a temper tantrum and sulk but all he could think of what how he was letting the team down. 

And how the haters are already feasting on this, eating this story up and just laying into Tyler way more than they have been.

But, to Tyler, all that cared about was Jamie. It has and always will be about Chubbs and Tyler was devastated that he more than likely fucked up a chance for Jamie to win the Art Ross over Crosby and Tavares, a coveted award, and all because he had to go and be late.

A day and a half ago, Jamie could see that Tyler was beating himself up over this and a sympathetic yet determined Jamie walked over to where Tyler was staring dazedly out of his kitchen window and yanked him in a tight, overwhelming bear hug. He clung on to Tyler, who struggled to free himself and whispered in his ear,

"You listen to me and listen to me good Ty. I'm telling you this as your best bud and NOT as your captain. I DON'T blame you for this at all! I don't care about this silly individual award; all I care about is winning the Cup with you by my side. That's all that matters. You made an innocent error, that's all and you didn't kill anyone for crying out loud. Don't listen to those who say otherwise and if you....I'll brainwash you somehow. Anyone who messes with you messes with me and either Jordie or I will kick their asses. Nobody's perfect and heaven forbid I've made mistakes and so has Jordie and everyone else on the team."

Tyler nodded before pulling away, leaving Jamie more worried and confused.

"Yeah, but you two aren't this 'golden boy saviour' that was brought in because he wasn't wanted anymore because he had a bad image. You're the captain Jamie, you're an amazing person and role model that people look up to. Cute and awkward, they instantly gravitate towards you. I..I'm the opposite of that. Loud and outgoing, maybe way too much. I don't have a Jordie to protect me when someone messes with me like you do Chubbs. You're luckier than you realize. To be honest, I deserve to miss more than a practice and a game. My name has already been dragged through the mud so why not make it worse?" sighed Tyler, turning away from a stunned Jamie, leaving Jamie stunned and shocked at just how low Tyler was feeling.

Did Tyler honestly believe that, that Dallas would give up on him too, just like that? That he deserved everything bad to happen to him?

Jamie was about to intervene and somehow convince Tyler otherwise before he realized that it was time to leave for practice. 

Tyler seemed to realize it too as he sighed, blinking back tears as Jamie put a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't over. We're resuming this conversation when I come back later. You understand?" Jamie asked sternly, feeling like a parent giving a talk to their kids.

Tyler nodded and muttered a quiet "yes".

Jamie smiled his 'Jamie smile" at Tyler before playfully ruffling his hair and picking up his keys and wallet and leaving.

Once he was alone, Tyler begrudgingly went to work making himself a lunch that tasted awfully bland to him, because of all that was going on. All his enthusiasm and energy had just been zapped right out of him and he could barely muster the energy to take Marshall and Cash out for their walk before it got completely dark.

At least Tyler could look forward to Jamie coming back and giving his famous pep talk and cuddles.

Unfortunately for Tyler, Jamie somehow forgot to come back and went out with his teammates or whatever, leaving poor Tyler to stew alone in his pain and hurt. Tyler simply curled up in his bed, with a whimpering Marshall and Cash at his side and continued to feel sorry for himself.

* * * * *

A day later, the unthinkable happened: in a win over the Predators, the final game of the regular season, Jamie won the Art Ross trophy. His teammates had made it their mission to get Jamie the needed points, feeding him the puck like crazy, to at least give something since they were not going to the playoffs. 

Tyler was there for the jersey giveaway and was grinning widely for Jamie and what he had just accomplished. Jamie was making it not seem like a big deal but it bloody was!!! He was the league's top scorer, for crying out loud!!! Tyler felt like was just blending in unnoticed, forgotten and pushed into the background, despite hugs from Jordie and others. 

Tyler figured that he was just going to be in everyone's way and who was he to bring down the mood on what was supposed to be a happy night for Jamie. This was Jamie's moment in the spotlight, so Tyler decided to just head home after telling Lindy.

Tyler was on his way out when Jamie accidentally bumped into him while on the way for an interview or something or other. Tyler just wearily continued on while Jamie's familiar voice called out,

"Tyler? Hey, where ya going? Going to come out with us? The boys...well Jordie mostly, insist on taking me out to celebrate. You have to come. Please?"

Jamie had pulled out his infamous Bambi eyes, complete with the pleading.

Tyler sighed and shook his head, prompting a frown to appear on Jamie's face.

"I'm feeling kind of tired, Benny. Have to say no this time. Any other time I would but I'm just not feeling it tonight. You go have fun though. Don't need to let me drag you further down any more than I already have. Talk to you soon."

And with that, Tyler left, leaving Jamie to ponder over Tyler's words. 

Jamie had felt so bad that he had not come home to Tyler the other night as he had promised but the boys had bombarded him and taken him out and one thing had turned into another. Jamie had been too hungover as well to even recall or remember that he was supposed to cheer his BFF up but Tyler had seemed okay and Jamie had let it drop.

Until now that it. This had gone on long enough. This was going to stop ASAP. Jamie just wanted his happy and bubbly Tyler back. 

And he was very adament that was going to happen. What Jamie wanted Jamie would get.

* * * * * * * *  
When Tyler woke up next, and he wasn't quite sure since he had pretty much collapsed face first on his bed after going home and walking and feeding his dogs, he had assumed that it was morning already. 

Well, it was but extremely early, judging by how dark it was. He had only woke up because someone was gently shaking him. Once Tyler became more aware, he began freaking out, realizing that someone could have broken in to kidnap him or kill him!! Tyler began to fight only to hear a familiar voice whisper a "It's just me Segs. It's okay."

Rubbing his eyes, Tyler fumbled around to turn on his lamp, showing a pajama-clad Jamie sitting next to him, a serious but worried look on his face. Jamie looked like someone who had kicked his puppy.

Tyler sighed wearily and asked

"Chubbs, it's the middle of the night. Can't this wait? Unless you're THAT hungry." Tyler made a joke, but Jamie did not find it funny at all.

Jamie stubbornly shook his head no. This has gone on far too long , too long in his own opinion and it was stopping now before it spiraled even further out of control than it already had.

"No it can't Tyler. I need you to know this: you do NOT hold or drag me down in anyway whatsoever. Not even possible. I don't know where you got that idea but if someone told you that I'm going to fucking kick their ass so bad they won't know up from down. Who the hell was it?" asked a threatening Jamie, his fierce protectiveness drawing a smile out of Tyler.

The first real smile out of Tyler in a long time.

"It wasn't anybody Jamie, I swear that. Honest. Just my mind telling that to me constantly over and over again for the last while. Go and kick my ass," Tyler once again teased, hoping to get a laugh out of Jamie this time at least. 

But once again it didn't work and all it did was cause Jamie to sigh through his nose and close his eyes before reopening them a short time later.

"Okay, here is what you're going to do Ty. You're going to stop with the putting yourself down and listen to me otherwise I will wake Jordie up and sic him on you and trust me, you do NOT want to deal with a cranky Jordie when he has been woken up from a nice sleep. Capeesh? Yeah that's what I thought. Segs, this has been blown way out of proportion, it shouldn't even be news. It happens. I've screwed up, Jordie has screwed up and I'm pretty sure that even people like Crosby and Toews and Kane have. Nobody is perfect. People want to see you fail for some stupid ass reason and they forget that you're just a human being. I don't see anything wrong with you at all, just haters hating. You know what I see when I look at you?" smiled Jamie, hugging Tyler against his side while climbing underneath the covers.

Tyler looked up at Jamie, his eyes glistening with curiousity.

"What?" he whispered.

"I see an extremely hard-working guy who never gives up and has come back from adversity to be where he is now. I see a guy who puts everyone else ahead of himself and a guy who didn't deserve the shit that was done to him in Boston. That is not the person that I have come to know and love and respect. I see a guy who is loved here in Dallas where he rightfully belongs. I may be captain, Segs, but that doesn't mean I can't care and protect you and look out for you. These comments that you have said about yourself have hurt me just as much because it makes me feel like I have failed you, like I haven't done my job," whispered Jamie.

Jamie's last comments caught Tyler off-guard and stunned him beyond belief. He sat up even further and leaned his forehead against Jamie's, both of their eyes glistening with tears.

"What? Jamie, no!!! no no no!!! You have done your job and so much more. Even gone far beyond. Trust me. More than you fucking think. It's not on you to blame yourself because of how I see and think of myself. I'm just the awesome Tyler Seguin that.....hey!!! Shit, you little rascal!! Was that reverse psychology?" teased Tyler, Jamie's ploy dawning fully on him.

Jamie smiled and nodded, slightly mischieviously.

"Yep. Did it work? Do you see and think how I do now, what I have been trying to get you to see?"

Tyler nodded as he and Jamie snuggled down further under the covers, wrapped tightly in one another's arms.

"Mmm-hmm, for sure. and for waking me up at ass o clock, you can take the dogs for a walk in a few hours and clean up after them. No coffee for you until you do so," teased Tyler, grinning evilly as Jamie groaned.

"This definitely was not how I saw this playing out in the end."


End file.
